Wanted
by pompeypearly
Summary: Sequel to "Nobody's Pawn". Spoilers for season 9/10 For the sake of this fic, Oliver never exposed his GReen Arrow identity to the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Wanted (1/?)

**Fandom:** Smallville

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Pairing:** Chloe/Lex, hints of Chloe/Oliver, hints of Oliver/Dinah

**Rating:** R

**Spoilers:** to the beginning of season 10 to cover myself!

**Summary:** Sequel to 'Nobody's Pawn'.

**Author Note:** All comments and reviews are appreciated. For the sake of this fic, Oliver never exposed his identity to the world.

A big thank you to purple_moon123 for my awesome banner. This whole Chlex series looks better for her work.

Dedicated to Solo, because she could do with a loving billionaire of her own.

The dream was always the same.

She was tied to a chair, stripped to her underwear, and beaten as familiar faces surrounded her. They watched, but never lifted a finger to save her. She had been left to her fate and had to accept it.

There was so much fear. She was so scared that she could feel her heart trying to beat its way out of her chest.

The man she loved had been taken from her, she had exposed her own secrets, and put herself directly into harm's way.

She could still taste the blood in her mouth as her lip was repeatedly split open.

There was so much pain, and not all of it was from the physical blows.

The dream used to come to her every single night since her escape, but their frequency had lessened in the last few weeks. Chloe was sure that it was down to no longer being alone in a cold bed.

Now, the bad feelings didn't subside until she was pressed against her husband's warm body, the heat from his skin helping to soothe away the tension. Sometimes he would stir and gather her into his arms, never waking.

If he knew about her nightmares he never mentioned them, and she didn't have the desire to share.

Tonight had been no different. Chloe had woken with a small start, and she had instinctively curled into Lex. She was thankful that the sunlight seeping into the room meant it wouldn't be long until the alarm sounded and she wouldn't have to face the prospect of her dream continuing.

The bad feelings would fade along with the stars, and by the time the sun fully rose her nightmares would be forgotten.

Lex rolled onto his back, and his arm automatically found her, drawing her close. She let out a small sigh of contentment as she rested her head on his chest. Life had taken a long, strange journey for her to enjoy lying in the arms of Lex Luthor.

She had known him for almost a decade and during that time, there had been a rollercoaster of feelings.

As a young woman, she had admired him and enjoyed their witty banter. During his father's trial there had been loyalty, faith and trust. Things swiftly spiralled downhill from there. Suspicion, distrust, jealousy and betrayal sped towards torture and hate. She had lost her dream of working at the Daily Planet, and he took a step closer to following in his father's footsteps.

With so much death surrounding the Luthor name, Chloe had always believed that that was how her involvement would end, and it had. She'd just never believed that Lex would be the one beating her to the grave.

Now here she was two years later, both of them alive and well, living as man and wife. Chloe no longer hated him, and she knew the feeling was mutual. She had a greater understanding of the man beside her, and he was more complex than she could ever have imagined.

Life had taught her that things were never black and white, only many shades of grey. It had helped her to see a man who only wanted the truth and the power to make order from chaos. For so long she had believed him to be evil, but now she could see just how he had been pushed to the brink.

After a traumatic childhood and a loveless upbringing, many people in Smallville felt as though the apple simply hadn't fallen far from the tree. Chloe had known even back then that Lionel hadn't been the sole reason for the gradual changes she saw. There was one family to blame, and for a change it wasn't Luthor.

Chloe blamed the Kents.

Martha had welcomed him with open arms, as only such a warm woman would. The only source of continual kindness in a household filled with mixed loyalties. She may never have hurt Lex directly, but she was the representation of a perfect mother - everything that he had lost. When his friendship with Clark died, he had lost the closest thing he had to a mother all over again.

From day one, Jonathan was clear how he felt about Lex. It didn't take an investigative journalist to see the prejudice and thinly veiled contempt. He was yet another man in Lex's life who thought he was worthless and judged him on everything apart from his own merit.

And then there was Clark. Having been on the same side of the Clark Kent Secrets Act, she knew how frustrating it was to have someone you care deeply about hide something so important about themselves from you. She had been Clark's best friend, but to Lex, Clark had been the brother he'd never had.

Lex had been desperate for love and for family, and finally thought he had found that in Smallville. Having that stripped from him again had finally pushed him over the edge. He finally lost faith in everyone around him, and the belief that he would ever truly be loved.

His proposal to her now made more sense than ever.

It was hard to believe that they had survived almost six months of marriage too. It was a record for both of them.

"Good morning." A sleepy voice greeted her.

Chloe shifted to see Lex looking at her.

"Morning."

"Didn't you sleep well?"

She knew he was referring to the fact she was awake before him. It wasn't unusual for him to wake before the alarm, but she was always reaching for the snooze button. Working from home had led her to sleeping late and working later. She just couldn't shift her night owl patterns.

"Yeah. My brain isn't going to let me sleep in today."

"Busy day?"

"Only a couple of errands. I'll be out with my camera today too, I need some new shots for my office."

Since Lex had given her her own space within the mansion, she had put her new office to good use. Aside from the charity work which seemed to be mandatory of a Luthor wife, Chloe had rediscovered her love of writing.

Two month ago a publisher had bought her first book. Her time in Smallville had shaped her future, and now she was using it to secure her future. Aimed towards a teenage audience, her book series was to be planned around the bizarre happenings of a town called Sandy Acres. Names and small details were changed, but they were essentially tales from her days at Smallville High. There were people who would recognise themselves in the pages, but there would be no complaints unless they felt like exposing themselves to the world.

"Just remember to be back by six; the shareholder dinner is tonight." Lex kissed her softly on the head before gently moving Chloe from his arms. She took the hint and rolled onto her back and watched him get up and move towards the bathroom.

Chloe sighed and pulled the covers over her head. She had forgotten all about the dinner and was in no way prepared. Lex insisted that she dressed in the latest fashions and to only wear the same outfit on occasion. She was in the public eye now, and as the wife of a billionaire she was expected to dress as such.

She had hoped to spend the morning photographically documenting the Kawatche caves, now it looked like after her trip to her doctor in Metropolis she would be shopping for a new dress. Her plans to play in the mud and scratching at walls was going to have to be put on hold until tomorrow. There was no way she would make it back in time to have enough light to take the shots she wanted. Maybe she could prevent the day from being a total waste and see if Lois was free for lunch.

Lying alone in bed wasn't going to get her to Metropolis any quicker, and if she hurried she could jump in the helicopter with Lex.

Kicking the covers off, she sprang out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Maybe Lex would be generous and let her share his shower too.

Chloe slid the bags under the table before taking her seat. Finding a dress for the evening had taken longer than expected, and she had made it to her table with two minutes to spare. She had only just accepted the menu when she saw Lois enter the restaurant.

She waved over to her cousin whose quick eye found her immediately. Chloe shook her head as Lois shooed away the hostess who was trying to take her coat from her.

"My God, what a morning!" Lois dramatically sighed as she flopped onto her chair.

"Your deputy editor still running you into the ground?"

"I swear, if they don't fill the editor's position soon, I'm going to apply myself."

Chloe took a sip of her water and shrugged her shoulders. "Give some people a sniff of power and responsibility, and it will go straight to their heads."

"You're telling me! He's been screaming for my piece on the Mayor all morning - I don't even interview him until three!"

"It'll settle down soon, Lo, I promise. The guy's probably just anxious about his own job."

"True." Lois flipped open her menu and began flicking through the choices "And speaking of power hungry psychos, how's my folically challenged cousin-in-law treating you?"

Chloe suppressed a snigger at the remark. One thing to upset Lex's mood was to be reminded that he was legally related to Lois Lane.

"Everything is great, so stop fishing."

Lois held her hands up in surrender. "Hey, I'm not fishing - honest. Just trying to make sure we really aren't stuck in some strange alternate reality, and that you are in fact married to Lex."

"Uh huh." Chloe said, eyeing her cousin with both suspicion and amusement. One thing she could always guarantee from Lois was her honesty. "So, do you think they would let me order dessert first? Feel like I need the energy boost."

"Still feeling like crap?"

Before Chloe could answer, the waiter approached. Only after their orders were taken did she continue. You never knew who was listening into their conversation, especially somewhere as public as this.

"It's like a cold I just can't shift. I saw the doctor this morning and he's going to run a few tests, but he thinks it could be a virus. I've been ordered to take my vitamins, drink more fluids and cut back on the coffee."

Lois snorted in an unladylike fashion. "Unlikely. Probably has more to do with the endless shopping hours." She said, kicking at the concealed shopping bags under the table.

"Hey, I hardly ever shop. I'm too busy meeting my own editor's demands. This was a one off wardrobe emergency."

"So what's in the bag? Something for the Lexcorp charity gala next week?"

"Dammit!" Chloe cursed. "I totally forgot about that. This dress is for the shareholder dinner tonight."

"You know, thanks to having a cousin married to the CEO, I was given the job of covering the gala...and would you know, I have nothing to wear!"

Chloe rolled her eyes. Lois never could pull off subtle well.

"Hmm, would this be an attempt to have me front up the cash for a new outfit?"

"Think of it as another opportunity for some much needed Chlo-Lo time." Lois said with mock seriousness.

"And you think Clark would be happy knowing that you're wearing a dress bought with Lex's money?"

Lois sighed and tried not to pout. "Technically, my cousin would have paid for it."

"You know he won't see things that way, Lo. Clark hates me enough as it is, I'm not giving him any more ammunition."

"I think I'm the only person who understands why you married him, that much is true. It doesn't mean that I'm not concerned."

Chloe was grateful for the arrival of the waiter bringing their food. She waited until he was out of earshot before answering.

"I've told you this before, there's nothing to worry about."

Ignoring her lunch, Lois leaned forward and held her gaze. "Just let me ask this one more time, and if I'm happy with the answer, I swear you will never hear me say a word on the subject again."

"Really? Lois, we've already-"

"Please."

There was no way Chloe could refuse the pleading in her cousin's eyes. She was still so grateful that she had her in her life, considering she married the enemy.

"I know the only reason you accepted his proposal was to hurt Oliver...I just need to know that it's not just about that anymore. I can't sit back and watch you waste your life because of that jerk."

There was a need to carefully word her conversations, even still. She knew Lois would never act as the JLA's earpiece, but she wouldn't put it past someone bugging her bag or clothing. After all, the security feeds were still being streamed from her home. There was never any privacy.

"I'm happy, Lois. Oliver is far from my thoughts these days, and even that surprises me."

"Look, screw Queen." Lois said a little louder than intended, earning her a few hostile glares from the restaurant's exclusive clientele "I want to know that you at least like Lex. I don't want to see my baby cuz stuck in a loveless marriage for the rest of her life."

"I see the side of him that no one else does. How he treats me in public is no different from how he shows his affection at home. I truly believe he cares about me."

"But how do you feel?"

Chloe was beginning to regret encouraging Lois' venture into investigative reporting. 'He helps the nightmares stay away' wouldn't mean enough to her cousin.

"I feel better for being around him and I enjoy our time together."

Lois groaned with frustration."Urgh, don't twist your words with me. You've got to give me something here. Every week I'm defending you to the world, and I want to know if i'm feeding a lie."

"You're not feeding a lie, Lo. I'm happy because he makes me happy. I just won't throw the 'love' word around anymore."

Lois moodily began to stab at her chicken with a fork. "You owe me an answer, missy. I'll drag the truth from you by christmas, or I swear to God I'll beat it from you..."

"When I can think of a way to explain the way I feel without sounding like a crazy woman, you'll be the first to know." Chloe assured her.

"Yeah, yeah."

Chloe tried not to laugh at her cousin moodily chomped her way through the thirty dollar salad. One thing that Lois Lane hated more than anything was being kept out of the loop. It made her wonder just how Clark hadn't driven her crazy years before now.

"So even though I can't buy your dress, we're still on for a Chlo-Lo shopping day, right?" Chloe asked tentatively.

"Sure." Lois gave her a small smile. "We don't see enough of each other as it is."

"You know, Clark might notice a new dress, but for as long as I can remember, shoes have never been on his radar."

"I knew you wouldn't hold out on me for long." Lois grinned and happily forked another piece of chicken.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Wanted (2/?)

**Fandom:** Smallville

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Pairing:** Chloe/Lex, hints of Chloe/Oliver, hints of Oliver/Dinah

**Rating:** R

**Spoilers:** to the beginning of season 10 to cover myself!

**Summary:** Sequel to 'Nobody's Pawn'.

**Author Note:** All comments and reviews are appreciated. For the sake of this fic, Oliver never exposed his identity to the world.

Dedicated to Solo, because she could do with a loving billionaire of her own.

Chloe was running late. Even after making a mad dash home from Metropolis didn't have her keeping to her schedule. She had absolutely no idea what was wrong with her lately, it was if her brain had taken a vacation.

What she needed was a coffee. A double shot of espresso with a touch of almond syrup could get her through anything.

The kitchen staff were busy with preparations for the evening's shareholder dinner, so Chloe made her way to the machine herself. As great as the mansion staff were, none of them could quite get her favourites right.

As the coffee maker warmed, she slipped on her heels for tonight. She was sure she must have looked ridiculous standing there with her hair done, full makeup and heels, only to be wearing one of Lex's shirts. Luckily, no one ever mentioned Mrs Luthor's strange quirks. Maybe it was because most of them liked her, and the rest remembered her from her Smallville years.

The smell of fresh coffee hit her nose, and instantly Chloe felt better. There was no time for a half fat caramel cappuccino with chocolate sprinkles today. Their guests would be arriving shortly and she still needed to get into her dress.

Picking up her beloved shot of espresso, Chloe inhaled its aroma appreciatively before raising the small cup to her lips.

"I'll take that, thank you."

As quick as it was there, her cup was snatched from her hands. Chloe turned to the evil bastard who would dare deprive her of her lifeline.

"Lex! Give that back!"

Ignoring her protests, Lex proceeded to throw the hot beverage into the nearest sink.

"Doctors orders were to cut down on the caffeine, right?"

"Do I even want to know how you found out that I had an appointment today?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest, resisting the urge to poke him in the chest.

"Your doctor is not on my payroll, if that's what you're thinking."

Chloe glared at the man. She didn't care how handsome he looked in his suit for the evening; he was in her bad books.

"Lois told me." he told her by way of explanation.

"Since when do you speak to my cousin?"

"Since she calls me in the middle of a very important meeting, telling me how concerned she is for your welfare. I'm just glad I took the call in my office, otherwise the board would have heard a ten minute tirade of abuse."

Chloe relaxed slightly, unfolding her arms and leaning back against the kitchen counter. "She's over protective, and far too interested in poking her nose where it doesn't belong." She said affectionately.

"For once, I am perfectly happy for her interference." Lex walked to the refrigerator and pulled out some orange juice, and poured a glass. "You should have told me you weren't feeling well."

Lex pushed the glass into her hands, before putting an arm around her waist and gently guiding her from the busy kitchen.

"It's nothing, the doctor said it's probably a virus. I've been working hard lately and my immune system is revolting as a result. It's no big."

Once finally away from the noisy preparations, Lex closed the door behind him and turned Chloe to look at him. He lightly gripped her upper arms, and held her attention with concerned eyes.

"It is to me." He said softly.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't think it was that big of a deal. You have enough to deal with at the moment, and a sniffle isn't something I thought you needed to be bothered with."

A small look of confusion crossed his face, and he released one of her arms to cup her cheek. "You know I care about you, right?"

She gave him a small smile, "I know that, Lex."

It wasn't a lie. There was a trust there now; two people working towards familiar goals can lead to that. Lex was an amazing liar, but her bullshit detector normally saw right through it. He was genuine, and when Lex cared for something, he protected it, no matter what. As crazy as it sounded, he was her best friend; and friends cared.

"I'm sorry for worrying you." Despite her heels, she still had to stand on her toes to kiss him briefly on the lips.

"Just don't hide things from me, Chloe. That's all I ask." Lex returned her kiss with one of his own, his lips clinging to hers for longer.

"Well, that and maybe a promise not to wear this outside of the bedroom." He said, playfully tugging on the shirt she was wearing.

"It's the only thing in the wardrobe that I could wear and then take off again, without ruining my hair. Besides, It's not that bad." She said looking down at herself. The crisp blue shirt fell to her knees at least.

"The looks of guilt I received when I caught them staring at my wife, are the only reason three of my staff still have their jobs."

Chloe rolled her eyes. He was prone to exaggeration.

Leaning forward, his hot breath tickled the shell of her ear. "And seeing you in this outfit is doing little for what self control I have left."

The hand still holding her arm slid slowly down her body, before stopping at the curve of her ass. Chloe was proud that she didn't make a noise as he gave it a firm squeeze, instead just giving him her best smirk and look of amusement, while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Please, don't tell me you are seduced by such an obvious cliche."

"Not often, I'll admit. I think I can blame it on the fact I've been worrying about you for most of the afternoon."

Chloe sighed, and she physically sagged in his arms. "You're not going to let this go are you?"

"You know I won't. Perhaps, if I annoy you enough, you won't keep things from me in future."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You're a broken record, Lex. I should have told you, I didn't, and I'm sorry. Okay?"

"Okay." He gave her a final kiss, before letting go of her. "Now hurry up, you're running late."

Chloe reluctantly unwound her arms from around his neck and started to move in the direction of their bedroom. "I'd move faster if I had coffee!" She yelled over her shoulder, as she shuffled along quickly in her heels.

"Your stash will be under lock and key by morning." Came the reply.

Chloe turned to face him as she reached the staircase. "You're talking grounds for divorce, Luthor."

He gave her a slow smile as he readjusted his tie. "I'm confident you won't follow through on your threat; you're starting to like me too much."

Without waiting for a response he turned, and headed back into the kitchen. She was sure he was going to take care of any future access to her favourite machine.

She had always known the Luthors were evil.

The night had started like many other shareholder dinners. Lex tried to charm the room, keeping those he needed to on good terms, all while Chloe smiled brightly, kept her snarky remarks to herself and stood by his side.

And she was bored to tears.

As hostess, it was her job to entertain some of the wives who had joined their husbands for had once prided herself on being able to talk to anyone, a handy skill as a budding journalist. However, if she had to listen to one more conversation about luxury spa holidays or the latest fashions, she was going to pick up one of Lex's ornamental swords and start swinging.

She should have known long ago that she should be careful what she wished for - certainly her brief encounters with Zatanna should have taught her that.

"I see these events are as stimulating as ever."

The appearance of Tess Mercer at her shoulder surprised not only herself, but Lex too. Chloe saw the way his spine stiffened slightly, and how his eyes kept drifting in their direction from across the room.

"Tess."

"Mrs Luthor." The redhead responded with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asked pleasantly, but the hostility was clear in her voice.

"I have a right to be here. Lex may have had me removed from the board, but I'm still a shareholder." Tess grabbed a champagne flute from a passing server and took a small sip.

When Chloe had married Lex, she was sure that all past connections would be left behind. Finding out that Tess was in fact his baby half-sister, shouldn't have been as much of a shock as it was.

Luckily for her, the Luthors weren't the kind of family to get together once a week and have Sunday dinner. She and Tess were 'frenemies' at best, and the thought of having to socialise with the woman left her skin crawling.

She hoped that her sister-in-law was here just to protect her own financial interests, and was here without any other kind of agenda. Chloe knew that Tess was working with Clark, and there was a good chance that the other woman had been sent here as an agent of the JLA.

"You look well."

The kind comment took Chloe aback. Compliments were a rare thing between them.

"Is that a surprise?" Chloe took a sip of her own drink, while mentally listing through the rooms Tess would have had access to prior to entering the hall.

"If you listen to some current theories, you are currently bound and gagged within some elaborate Luthor dungeon."

Two weeks ago, Chloe had finally disconnected the JLA's connection to the mansion's security feed. She had grown tired of being constantly watched, and had been satisfied that they had seen enough to know that she was there willingly. Victor's repeated attempts to gain access to the feed, and now this wacky statement, had shown her that there was still a solid interest in this house.

She was disappointed. If only this much time and effort had been put in while she really was tasting her own blood, locked in a dark, damp room.

"I'm glad to prove current theory wrong."

Tess gave a small gesture with her glass in Chloe's direction. "It was never one I held."

Chloe raised an eyebrow, genuinely surprised. Tess wouldn't beat around the bush. She told it like she saw it. "Really?"

"I know you married Lex by your own free will. Unfortunately, my beliefs fall on deaf ears."

"You're telling me you're the only one who believes I married Lex for love?"

Tess genuinely laughed at the question. "God, no."

"Then I don't understand."

"We're alike in many ways, Chloe. We find ourselves plucked from obscurity and drawn into the orbit of powerful men, no matter how hard we fight. We want to save the world, and trying to help only every leads to sacrifice on our part." Tess took another large sip of her drink before turning to face Chloe square on. "And we both belong to the 'Screwed Over by Oliver Queen' club."

Chloe finished her own drink. Tess was the one person she hadn't imagined having this conversation with.

"That's the only reason you think I married Lex?"

"Isn't it?" Tess arched her eyebrow; only now did it seem eerily familiar, after matching the same expression to Lex's. Chloe could kick herself for not seeing the similarities before now.

"I don't think I should dignify that with a response."

"I did the same thing, Chloe. Oliver hurt me, so I did what I could to upset him the most, and ran straight into the arms of Luthorcorp. The irony was, I didn't know just how close I already was to his enemy. If I had been aware of it, I would have used that information to the fullest."

"I'm not like you, Tess."

"Are you sure? You're not a selfish person, and you certainly aren't motivated by greed. With your history, we all know there was no deep, hidden love between you and Lex. You've always been motivated by purpose, and what greater purpose than seeing those who let you down suffer?"

Chloe placed her empty glass on a passing tray, and picked up a full one. She was going to need all of the Dutch courage she could get to make it through this evening.

"I'm a good actress, I can admit that; but not even I could fake a marriage."

"Credit where it's due, you're certainly doing better than my brother's previous spouses." Tess smirked.

"I don't have to listen to this. If you are here for business, then by all means stay. If you're here just to insult me, or my marriage, then feel free to leave." Chloe stood her ground, determined not to walk away like someone who was ashamed of their actions.

She hated that her marriage was seen as only a plan for revenge, but it was more than that. They were genuinely enjoying each other's company, respected and trusted each other, all with the added bonus of an amazing sex life. Wasn't that what most marriages hoped for? It was certainly more than she had had with Jimmy, and that was with a man she had loved for over two years.

"I'm not here to make a judgement. I just hope that you don't hurt yourself in the process. Power is attractive, and so is Lex. Just make sure you're not so tightly caught in his web that you can never break free."

With those final words, Tess left her alone and went to mingle amongst the other shareholders, her professional smile once again in place.

She let out a small sigh of relief, glad to be freed from that conversation, and gracefully made her way over to Lex. At least beside him she wouldn't have to deal with any judgements alone. As much as she hated to admit it, it was nice to be able to rely on someone else again.

His arm automatically found its way around her lower back, bringing her close to his side.

The warmth of his touch, and the now familiar scent of his cologne, helped her to relax. Listening to his smooth voice, she was lulled into a comforting sense of security, and soon forgot about the awkward conversation with Tess.

After five minutes, it was announced to the room that dinner was about to be served, and they were invited to the dining room to take their seats.

Chloe made to follow the crowd, but a gentle grip on her elbow kept her back. "Lex?"

"Is everything alright?"

She gave him a small smile, hoping it would ease some of the concern on his face. "Sure, why wouldn't it be?"

"I saw Tess talking to you."

"It's nothing to be worried about, I can tell you about it later." She slid her hands up his arm, and gently pulled him in the direction of the door.

Lex begrudgingly allowed her to lead him. "I know you will; because given the company my sister chooses to keep, I don't trust her with you."

"Are you scared that she'll talk some sense into me, and whisk me from the premises?" She asked in a mocking voice.

When she wasn't given the sarcastic reply expected, she looked up to see his eyes focused forward, and his jaw set.

"Are you kidding me, Lex? You actually think that's going to happen?"

When he didn't reply, she let go of her hold on him. "I thought you had more faith in me than that."

"I know how fragile things remain between us. The only thing that keeps you by my side is the knowledge you're hurting someone else. If Tess convinced you otherwise, you wouldn't need to be here."

"I'm here because I want to be. You know I've come to care for you. This isn't an act for me anymore." It wasn't unusual for her to show devotion to her friends, but she had surprised herself with how passionately she had spoken.

He reached for her hand again. "I'm sorry. It's hard to ignore old insecurities."

"You've told me that we're in this for the long haul. It might be time to start listening to yourself." She gripped his hand tighter, "I'm not in the habit of breaking promises."

"This has to be the most bizarre relationship I've ever been in."

"And I'm yet to make an attempt on your life. I think that says something for the strange."

She was given one of his rare smiles, before he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Come on, the vultures are waiting."

Moulding herself to his side, she put an arm around his back and walked with him to the dining room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Wanted (3/?)

**Fandom:** Smallville

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Pairing:** Chloe/Lex, hints of Chloe/Oliver, hints of Oliver/Dinah

**Rating:** R

**Spoilers:** to the beginning of season 10 to cover myself!

**Summary:** Sequel to 'Nobody's Pawn'.

Author Note: Comments and reviews are appreciated, however I would like to remind people that this has never been advertised or intended to be seen as a 'dark fic', so please no complaining that you feel cheated.

For the sake of this fic, Oliver never exposed his identity to the world

Lex silently dressed in their bedroom the following morning. The sunlight was breaking through the thick curtains,and onto the bed, shining on Chloe's pale skin.

He couldn't believe she was still sleeping. Normally she woke just before the alarm, but this morning she had slept through it. Even his morning rituals hadn't woke her from her slumbers.

Maybe there was more reason to be concerned with her health than either she or Lois had let on. The Luthorcorp shareholders dinner concluded at a reasonable hour, but here she was, obviously exhausted.

He was tempted to leave her sleeping, but he knew she would be pissed if he allowed her to oversleep.

After adjusting the knot of his tie, he sat next to her on the bed, and ran his hand gently along her naked back.

"Chloe...Chloe, it's gone seven."

She began to stir, and he continued to stroke her soft skin.

"I have to go to work."

She crinkled her nose and let out a soft moan. Her hand snaked across the bed before pulling his pillow over her head.

Smirking, Lex lifted the pillow away, and brushed the hair from her face.

"Come on," Lex pulled the sheet from her completely, and softly swatted her naked ass "If you sleep late, you'll be in a bad mood all day."

"Go 'way."

"If you stay in this bed much longer, I'm calling the doctor."

"Fine." Chloe grumbled into her pillow.

Lex leaned over her and kissed her gently on her cheek. "Don't fall back to sleep."

He smiled as he got up and left the room, ignoring the softly spoken insults directed his way.

Oliver was glad Dinah had left early that morning. If he had to hear one more question about which cake he liked the best, or if he had an opinion on the seating plans, he was going to take his chances and shoot her.

The fact of the matter was, he didn't care. He knew it was wrong. With only a week to go until the wedding, he should be looking forward to his upcoming nuptials; instead he was counting them down like a condemned man.

He knew the exact moment when things took a downward turn. His relationship with Dinah changed the day that Chloe came back into their lives. It wasn't just him who had changed, his fiancee had too.

There wasn't a day that passed without a sarcastic remark, or a jibe worded to get a rise out of him. She practically spat whenever the petite blonde's name was mentioned, and had made it her personal mission to rid their lives of any reminder of her.

She had made sure to do it when he was out of town on business. Every photo, every piece of memorabilia was gone from his apartment. She had gone through his apartment and burned everything she had found there. He knew, because she had kept the ashes to show him. Dinah had even found the robe he'd smuggled from back the McDougal Inn.

Changes had even been made at Watchtower. Dinah had helped Tess to rearrange and replace all of the furniture. She even went so far as to have Bart help repaint the walls. As much as it had upset him at the time, he felt a small victory in knowing that she had obviously forgotten the building itself was legally Chloe's.

Dinah hadn't totally eradicated the ghost of her predecessor. The one room in his apartment she didn't have access to was his arrow room. It was there he had two precious reminders of the only woman he had truly loved.

The first was the photograph he had carried with him for every day she had been missing. Chloe was lying naked in their bed, her hair beautifully tousled from sleep. This was how he remembered her - before she returned hurt and was abducted by Luthor.

The second was her favourite item of clothing - a green leather jacket. He knew that she hadn't bought it with him in mind, but when she wore it, he really felt like they were a matching pair. Sure, her leather was a little less form fitting, but to him it stamped her as the property of Green Arrow.

There were evenings where he shut himself in the room for a few moments peace, and there he could pick out the jacket and hold it close to his face. It still smelled of her, although the scent of her lingering perfume was fading fast. That fragrance alone guaranteed he would be hard for hours.

Lately, those had been the only ways of being close to her. Luthor had found a way to jam Watchtower's access to his mansion's security camera feed, and he was no longer able to keep a track of Chloe.

Thanks to Tess, he now had access again. At first the redhead had called him emotionally disturbed, but he assured her he was looking out for Chloe. Lex was going to hurt her, it was just a matter of time.

He just knew in his gut that she was there against her will. This was Davis Bloom all over again.

Lex was holding something over her head, something that forced her to stay by his side and act the loving wife. Hell, he had even toyed with the idea that she had been brainwashed. Even Emil had admitted the theory could be a possibility. It wasn't as if she was a stranger to Lex's experiments.

It wasn't entirely true, of course. He had become accustomed to watching her daily routine, and it calmed him to see her. Most of the time.

Days like today were the ones he liked the most. With Dinah away at work, he could really relax and enjoy the view.

He was sat watching her on his computer as he reclined slightly in his chair.

Sunlight was bathing her skin as she lay on top of rumpled silk sheets. It was an image so similar to his most cherished photograph, that he wanted to leave for the Luthor Mansion right then, and scoop her up to bring her home.

Very little had changed from the memories he had of them together. Since returning from captivity she had lost the thin, gaunt look, and returned to a healthy weight. He could see it in the curve of her hip and the roundness of her ass. As she turned over to lay on her back and stretched, he was able to appreciate the fullness of her breasts.

God, he missed running his hands over her body.

He missed everything.

Sitting in his office chair he undid his pants as he watched her stand from the bed to retrieve her robe from a nearby chair.

She had to be brainwashed. It was the only explanation. Everything she had said and done since running from him that day - it wasn't the Chloe Sullivan he knew. She wouldn't give up her life so completely, not without a good reason.

He'd rescue her. He just needed to come up with the best plan possible, so they all came out of it in one piece. Who knew what kind of damage had been done to that mind of hers.

Reaching towards the screen, his fingers caressed her image. Chloe would come home to him.

Chloe didn't know what irritated her the most; the fact that her morning shower did nothing to drive away the last remnants of fatigue, or that thanks to Tess, she would have to help co-ordinate a full security sweep of the mansion for bugs after another afternoon of shopping.

Maybe she should finally admit defeat to Lex and hire that stylist.

Her morning was officially off to a bad start, and it didn't help that the champagne she had drunk the previous evening was turning her stomach over. At Lex's functions, she would normally limit herself to two glasses at the most, but last night Tess' presence had her on edge.

She must have had six glasses, easily. Her body just wasn't used to much alcohol, preferring coffee instead, and now she was paying the price.

As she set off for the day, she grabbed a can of ginger ale from the kitchen for the journey, hoping that it would settle the queasy sensation. She was never going to drink on an empty stomach again, no matter how much of a rush she was in.

It didn't take long for her to drive to Miller's Bend, and Chloe picked up her bag for the short walk to the Kawatche caves' entrance.

The place hadn't changed.

The last pictures she had seen of this place had been taken by Jimmy. She had been tempted to use his images for her book, but it felt wrong. He had died because of her and her friends. In her mind, it would be disrespectful to his memory to use his work in a children's book about the people who contributed to his death.

She started to take her pictures, starting with the partially concealed entrance. It wasn't long until her memory card was almost full. She had more than enough to work from visually, but if she could, by chance, take some particularly good shots, it might be enough for the illustrator to use.

Chloe looked through a few of the shots already taken, and frowned at the results. There was a reason that she had written the stories and Jimmy held the camera. She would have to ask the publisher's artists to add a lot more colour and drama to their drawings if they used these pictures as their inspiration.

She turned back to the direction of the entrance, continuing to scan through the pictures.

"Maybe if I had a better camera...maybe more equipment." She mumbled as she tried to brighten the photos using the camera's limited options.

As she deleted the the worst, a shadow fell over the path in front of her.

Feeling a clench in her gut, she looked up slowly.

He hadn't been here in ages, knowing he preferred to travel to his fortress by other means these days.

She noticed that he was keeping his distance, and even there there was the pained grimace on his face. The faint green glow from her jewellry gave an eerie glow to the cave walls. If he came any closer, she didn't doubt he would be crippled on the floor. If he had any sense he would turn and run.

"I'm just leaving." Keeping close to the wall to maintain her distance, she headed towards the entrance.

"What are you doing here, Chloe?"

She waved the camera in the air, "Just taking a few pictures for my book."

Chloe watched his back straighten, and his face take on the defensive scowl she had seen so often over the years.

"Book?"

"It's a children's book, Clark. Not some resident alien tell-all. Then again, I shouldn't be surprised you automatically think the worst of me. It's become habit by now, I suppose."

Chloe didn't want to wait for any retort he may have. She didn't feel the urge to confront people anymore, especially not with her former best friend.

It was strange, but in the last few weeks she had tried to imagine how a conversation between the two of them would go. Despite knowing Lois would have recalled their conversations verbatim, he would ignore his fiancee's opinions and beliefs. She was sure that there would be a righteous speech on his part, channeling the ghosts of his fathers, and she would list everything she had done for him and how he had failed her.

Now, however, she just wanted to get in her car and drive. Anything she said or did had the potential to hurt Lois too, and that was one relationship that she wanted to hang onto for as long as possible.

"You just left. You didn't tell any of us what you were doing, and now you're married to Lex, after everything he's done. There's no reason to trust you, Chloe."

She sighed, and turned back to look at him. As expected, there was that self-righteous look on his face.

"I've lost and sacrificed so much for you, Clark; but there's only so much a person can give while receiving nothing back. In the end, I guess I was the better friend. You never deserved me.

"You know that's not true."

"I gave, and I gave. The one time I really needed you to have my back and you didn't show! I wasn't worthy of a rescue, despite all I've done to protect your secret. You abandoned me while I shielded you from Checkmate. Some best friend."

"I was your best friend."

"And there's your own answer, Clark. I've never been good at surrounding myself with the right people. I just hope that you treat Lois better, because you are a selfish friend. So you had better be good to her, because I swear if you hurt her..."

"You'll what? Have Lex try to kill me?"

Chloe shook her head sadly.

"You really don't know me at all, do you?" She held her hands up, halting his answer. "You know what? I really don't care anymore. Have a nice life, Clark. I hope this is the last time we have to see each other."

She walked briskly from the cave. There was frustration boiling inside of her, and if she stayed much longer it would erupt into something ugly.

It would have been too tempting to list the long line of casualties who had died or sacrificed for Clark Kent's 'destiny'. Maybe she should just email it to him instead.

It would all be pointless. Clark had always failed to see that life was made up of shades of grey, and not the black and white he was so fond of. He was officially the most naive person on the planet, and hopefully one day reality would bite him so hard on the ass he'd have to notice.

Chloe shook her head with a bitter grin.

Unlikely. Very unlikely.

She climbed into her car and dumped her bag and camera onto the passenger seat. Part of her wanted to head straight to Luthorcorp and take comfort in Lex's presence. The other part of her knew that she was being ridiculous, and that sharing her little encounter would only anger him further.

Clark's interference in Lex's marriage to Lana was still something that aggrieved her husband. It wasn't for the loss of the relationship, but for the fact Clark could get so close to someone Lex cared about and influenced them.

She knew that in a small corner of his mind he was waiting for her to leave him.

Sighing, Chloe turned the ignition to her car. She would have to tell him; not letting him know would only make for an argument when he inevitably found out.

Putting the car into reverse, she was just about to release the brake when her door was forced open. The sudden shock had her releasing the brake, but the car didn't move. Clark was keeping the car still by effortlessly holding the door frame.

"What's his plan, Chloe? Where do you fit into it all?"

This was a man she had once loved, and trusted with her life. Now all she felt was fear as her heartbeat quickened and adrenaline ran through her veins.

"Stay away from me, Clark! We have nothing to say to each other any more!" She struggled in vain to pull the door closed, but it didn't budge.

"Tell me!"

"That's just it! I don't fit into your private wars anymore, and this is me trying to have a life away from you. Now, just leave me alone!"

Chloe thrust the hand wearing her engagement ring towards him and grabbed her door with both hands. The proximity of the Kryptonite was enough to make him flinch, giving her the opportunity to grab the door as the car began to pull away.

The metal had warped from his grip and the door no longer shut. She chose to ignore it and kept the car moving, trying increase its speed.

Feeling like she was finally making her getaway, the car jerked to a stop. Clark was holding the front of the car.

"We're having this conversation, Chloe! You're going to tell me."

The look on his face caused her heart to beat even faster. She'd seen it before, shortly before she was smacked halfway across Watchtower.

He dropped the front of the car, the shock making her head spin. Grabbing her bag she sought the small lead box within as the door was finally pulled from the car.

Mentally, she was kicking herself for not strapping herself into her seat. As her fingers grabbed the box in triumph, Clark dragged her from the car by her arm. It felt as though it was being crushed, as he held her in a vice-like grip. She just hoped that he didn't fracture her bones; Lex would already freak at the bruises he would find.

A scream erupted from her throat without her permission as she was planted up against the back door of the car, and she gripped the box tighter.

"I'm not the bad guy here!"

"I've still got a scar or two from when you ran a little short on your ethics." She grit out as she tried to ignore the pain in her arm.

"I'm not the bad guy here! The guy you married is the only person this city needs to worry about!" He shouted.

He could repeat himself all he wanted; it didn't make her feel any safer.

"Then get your hands off me! I'm not going to put up with this bullying bullshit anymore!" Chloe shouted back.

It was time to get angry. She was tired of being treated like crap; like some weak little little thing who was nothing more than a pawn in the games of powerful men. How many times had Clark had the nerve to physically push people round, made his excuses but still claimed the title of 'Good guy'.

She was Chloe Sullivan-Luthor; the woman who had faced down aliens, monsters, and a suicide ready unit. She could take on a man made from steel.

Finally, she had had enough.

When Clark's hand didn't budge, she flicked open the box in her hand. The large piece of meteor rock glowed, and within seconds brought her former friend to his knees.

The arm he had gripped was now numb, but she had a feeling that the pain would soon return as blood found it's way back into the limb.

Cradling the injured arm, she spared a look behind her to see Clark lying on the ground. She would be able to make it far enough away to make an escape before he was up and around.

Jumping into the drivers seat, she buckled up and took off the hand brake, and started to reverse as quickly as she could.

She should have felt guilty as she felt the car run over Clark's legs, but the fact was she knew he would heal as soon as he was away from the green rock. A little sunshine and he would be back to normal. The sharp pains running down her own arm told her that she would be needing a little more than some UV rays to be back to normal.

Saying a silent prayer, she was thankful she drove an automatic. There was no way she would be shifting gears like this, and she just hoped she could make it to the Smallville Medical Center before Clark was back on his feet.

As much as she dreaded the poking and prodding of doctors, she dreaded the fallout with those she loved more. Lex would hit the roof, and Lois?

Lois would probably never speak to her again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Wanted (4/?)

**Fandom:** Smallville

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Pairing:** Chloe/Lex, hints of Chloe/Oliver, hints of Oliver/Dinah

**Rating:** R

**Spoilers:** to the beginning of season 10 to cover myself!

**Summary:** Sequel to 'Nobody's Pawn'.

**Author Note:** All comments and reviews are appreciated. For the sake of this fic, Oliver never exposed his identity to the world.

Apologies if my version of an Emergency Room isn't the true reflection of an American one. I have only ever worked in an English one, so some facts may be off. If so, my bad!

Dedicated to Solo, because she could do with a loving billionaire of her own.

As ridiculous as it was, Chloe felt safe in the busy hospital environment. Sure, Clark could cut through these people like butter if he wanted to, but he was never one to make a scene. There were never witnesses when he took things too far.

The triage nurse had taken down her details, and asked for the story surrounding her injury. She had thought long and hard about how much information she should give, determined not to invent more awkward stories to protect Clark Kent. Eventually, she decided to give a half truth. That she was attacked in the caves while researching her book, but the poor lighting didn't allow her to see her assailant.

It wasn't for his benefit that she left his name out of it, it was Lex's. Because she was pretty sure that once she told him the truth, he would do everything in his power to make the Kryptonian suffer. He would probably be able to cover himself legally, but if the media made any connections then any political future was toast.

"Okay, we're about ready to take you through to radiology for your x-ray. Do you have any allergies?" The nurse asked as she checked boxes on her clipboard.

"No."

"Are you taking any regular medications?"

"Only my contraceptive pill. Oh, and my doctor recently gave me a prescription for vitamins, but that's only because I've been under the weather recently."

"Are you undergoing any further investigations?"

"Not really. Just some routine blood work. I was supposed to pick up the results today."

"I'm sure we can grab those for you while you're here, Mrs Luthor."

Chloe could have rolled her eyes. She had a horrible feeling she was about to undergo a battery of tests all through fear of a lawsuit if something was missed.

"Is there any chance you could be pregnant?"

"Like I said, I'm covered."

The nurse smiled, "In that case then, if you wait here I'll have the call made to your doctor while I check that a machine is free."

She let out a sigh and leaned back in her chair as the nurse left the room. Yeah, she had a feeling she would be here for the afternoon.

Opening her purse, she found her phone. Toying with the idea for a few seconds, she opened her contacts list and called Lex's phone. It would be better to get this over and done with now, and there was always the chance that he would speed her from the hospital once her arm was checked.

Chloe's ears were ringing, and her hands shaking as the nurse finished placing her arm in the sling. The pain in her arm was nothing to the the sick feeling in her gut.

As much as she wanted to blame it on Lex's raised voice over the phone, she couldn't. He had flipped from concern to anger in the blink of an eye, questioning her intelligence in dismissing her personal security, even if it was to take a few stupid cave pictures. She was sure she would be on the receiving end of the same 'charm' the moment his driver pulled up.

Despite her insistence that she was fine, he was determined to forgo his meetings and drive from Metropolis to make sure with his own two eyes.

That she could have dealt with, it was the goddamn interfering nurses that had made her feel about fifteen different emotions within the space of two minutes. The bitches just couldn't leave well enough alone.

"Chloe!"

His voice startled her from her thoughts.

Lex was standing in the doorway, his anger and frustration adding tension to the room. Chloe felt like calling out 'coward' as the nurse quickly made herself scarce, leaving the two alone in her room.

Instead a repeat of the profanities and lectures she had received over the phone, Lex simply pulled her into her arms, being mindful at the same time of her injury.

It was like his presence instantly poured away every drop of anxiety and fear she had been feeling since stumbling across Clark that morning.

"Is it bad?" He mumbled into her hair.

"No. Just badly bruised, nothing's broken."

Lex pulled away so he could look at her face,"You look pale as a sheet. Are you sure you're okay?"

Chloe nodded, "A little shaken. I guess I never thought Clark would react this way. Just shows how wrong I can be about people."

"You can rely on me, you know that." His voice was soft, but she could see the seriousness in his eyes. It would be so easy to allow herself to be swallowed up by him and his own self-belief.

"I know. And I promise that you won't see me complaining about security again."

"Good." He smiled tightly, before kissing her on the cheek. "Go wait in the car while I sign the discharge papers."

"No arguement from me." Chloe headed towards the door and waiting security. "See, doing as I'm told already."

"I'll be right behind you."

Chloe gave him a small smile, and allowed herself to be escorted from the building.

Lex pulled out his phone and began to dial.

When they arrived back at the mansion, Lex had suggested she take a nap. It sounded like a good idea at the time; Lex would be working from home for the rest of the day, and security had been stepped up. She felt safe enough to relax and sleep, but it was the damn throbbing in her arm that kept her wide awake.

After thirty minutes of painful tossing and turning, Chloe had given up any chances of sleep, and decided to use her time more productively.

Instead of downloading her pictures, she did something that she should never have forgotten about in the first place. She talked to the head on mansion security and had him start sweeping the mansion for any kind of spyware.

It wasn't much, but it was something that helped her to feel in control.

Two hours and four men later, they had found a device hacking into the security feed. It didn't take a genius to figure out how it got into her home.

Maybe she could convince Lex to buy her a dog. Something big and scary, and trained to attack Tess Mercer on sight. It would be nice to see one bitch hound another.

Inspired to do just that, she was about to stand from her desk when the door to her study flew open.

"Why the hell have I been forbidden from seeing you!?" Lois yelled.

Two security guards, both looking flustered, caught up with the rampaging brunette and proceeded to grab the by the arms, attempting to drag her from the room.

"Appologies for the intrusion, Mrs. Luthor. It won't happen again."

"Hey! Let go of her." Chloe shouted.

"We're under order to have Ms. Lane forcibly removed from the building."

"I don't care, my cousin stays. You're dismissed."

The guards warily looked at each other, hesitating to carry out her orders.

"Let go, or you're fired." Chloe ordered.

It seemed to do the trick, as they quickly let go of Lois's arms and left the ladies alone.

Lois straightened her jacket before storming over to her cousin, and pointing to her arm. "So is this why? Lex has been smacking you around and didn't want me to see the evidence?"

Holding a hand up to her cousin, she tried to take in the information one step at a time. "Lex called you?"

"An hour ago. He said me and Clark were to stay away from you and your property, or we would be slapped with a restraining order. Who the hell does he think he is!"

"Would you calm down, Lo? You're jumping to conclusions. I thought I'd taught you to do your research first before counting your headlines."

"Damn right we're talking headlines. How's this one? 'Lex Luthor - Wife Beater'. It has a ring to it."

"How about 'Lex Luthor - Overprotective Husband'?"

"You're telling me this," Lois pointed to the injury "Isn't because of him?"

"I suppose, in a way. But Lex didn't hurt me."

Dealing with an irate Lois Lane was always a chore. The trick was to talk her down and keep her away from caffeine and sharp objects.

"Then who did?"

"Come on."

Chloe led her to the small couch, and took her cousin's hand in hers once they sat. If this was the last time she saw her cousin, she wanted that small piece of contact, even if it was just for a short time.

"Lex didn't hurt me. If anything, it was my fault I shouldn't have given my security the slip.

"I suppose I should apologise for driving over your fiance, but I'm hoping that given the circumstances you'll forgive me."

Confusion was written all over Lois' face as she tried to put the pieces together. "What?"

"Are you trying to tell me Clark did this to you?" Lois asked, the disbelief clear in her voice. "I spoke to him thirty minutes ago, he never said anything about you."

"I was in the caves, taking pictures."

"For your illustrator?"

"Yeah. Clark appeared just as I was finishing up. He didn't believe me."

"You're saying he hurt you because of a few pictures?"

"No. He got physical when I didn't divulge Lex's master plan to rule the universe and what my part my marriage plays. I managed to grab my emergency piece of meteor rock and get the hell out of there."

Lois sat there in silence, not even moving. A quiet Lane was always something to be concerned about, so Chloe just held her breath.

Her cousin then stood up abruptly, "I have to go."

"Lois?" Chloe's heart was thundering in her chest, dreading what could possibly be happening here. "You believe me, right?"

"Of course I do. I just can't believe Clark would do this."

"Normally there is red meteor rock involved, but I swear this time was all him."

"He's hurt you before?"

"Yeah." Chloe replied softly.

Lois's back stiffened. Chloe noticed the signs of her cousin reaching her peak of anger.

"Why didn't I know?"

"It was before you knew about his powers. I was trying to protect both of you."

"So why are you telling me now?"

"Because I am tired of being seen as the bad guy. I'm sick of being treated like crap by the so-called heroes of Metropolis, and because I am the wife of 'the devil incarnate', it's okay for me to end up in hospital for hours on end."

By the end of her small rant, Chloe was actually crying. It was turning into a long, hard, emotional day.

Lois' arms enveloped her as her cousin knelt down to hug her.

"Don't think for a second that I'm okay with what's happened, Chlo. He's in the wrong and I'll make sure he knows it."

"It could have been so much worse. He dropped the car while I was still in it."

Chloe continued to cry, even though she knew her cousin wasn't about to abandon her like she thought.

"He wouldn't have seriously injured you. I know you're hurt and scared, but even Clark wouldn't go that far."

"It's not me that could have been hurt, Lo. I'm pregnant."

The last words came out like a whisper. It was the first time she had uttered the words since the nurse had told her that afternoon. She hadn't even told Lex yet - she had no idea how to even begin that conversation.

"Pregnant?!"

Chloe nodded. "I haven't even told Lex yet. Please don't say anything. He's tense as it is, and he'll start thinking about the 'what ifs'. I don't want to push him over the edge."

Lois just hugged her tighter. "Clark will never touch you again, I swear."

Sagging into her arms she let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"Do I need to call security?"

The two women looked up to see a very stern looking Lex Luthor in the doorway.

"You're not keeping me from my cousin, Luthor. Not now, not ever; so suck it up."

Lois laid a kiss on top of the blonde's head before straightening up. "I'll call you tonight."

Chloe nodded, and watched as her cousin stood face to face with her husband.

"Get better security, Lex." She told him as she poked him in the chest.

Pushing her hand away, he leaned forward and almost growled. "It was your fiance who hurt her, just you remember that."

"Believe me, that's one mistake I can resolve." She said as she walked past him, leaving the couple together.

Lex walked over to Chloe and sat next to her on the couch, before putting his arm around her. She burrowed into his side, taking comfort in his presence.

"The kitchen staff are making you some tea."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, just never scare me like that again."

"I won't, I promise."

They sat there for a few minutes, just holding each other and enjoying each other's company. Life had been so busy lately, they took whatever opportunity they could to spend time with each other. Chloe had no idea where it came from. She suspected that Lex was developing stronger feelings for her, but she figured that was to be expected. They had a great sex life, and practically spent all of their spare time together when they weren't attending business functions.

Lex had always been a passionate man, and once he found something that held his interest, he never let it go. When he loved, he loved completely.

She was sure that he had always wanted a family. When children were discussed as part of their initial agreement, they were made to sound like business acquisitions. However, thinking back on how he had been in Smallville all those years ago, he had simply been a young man looking for love and family. Chloe was sure that beneath all of his scar tissue and pain, that desire for happiness was still there.

He would be happy about the pregnancy, right?

There was no way to be sure. Hell, even she didn't know how to feel about it. It was certainly unexpected.

"Does it hurt?"

Lex's voice cut through her thoughts, bringing her back to the here and now.

"A little. It's more like an intense ache that never wants to go away. I can put up with it."

"I'll go get your painkillers."

Lex made a move to get up, but Chloe stopped him. "No. I'd rather just sit here with you, like this. I need to today."

"Of course." He settled back and rested his head on top of hers.

Tomorrow. She would tell him tomorrow. For now, she'd just enjoy the feeling of safety in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Wanted (5/?)

**Fandom:** Smallville

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Pairing:** Chloe/Lex, hints of Chloe/Oliver, hints of Oliver/Dinah

**Rating:** R

**Spoilers:** to the beginning of season 10 to cover myself!

**Summary:** Sequel to 'Nobody's Pawn'.

**Author Note:** All comments and reviews are appreciated - unless you are trolling. In which case, feel free to skip this journal. I am currently without a beta, so all mistakes are my own.

For the sake of this fic, Oliver never exposed his identity to the world.

Dedicated to Solo, because she could do with a loving billionaire of her own.

Normally, when she was nervous, Lois would take to some random household chore to keep herself occupied. Her task of choice was laundry, washing, drying and folding every single item of clothing she owned. Most times, it was fortunate that most of them were dirty and hanging around on her bedroom floor anyway.

Today was not a day for laundry. For one thing, practically every item of clothing she owned was stuffed into the three suitcases in the bedroom.

Clark needed to deliver the mother of all explanations tonight it they were going to prevent her from walking out of that door.

In the three hours between leaving Lex and Chloe's mansion, and sitting here in the apartment she shared with Clark, she had had time to think. So many things had fallen into place, she felt sickened that she hadn't seen them before. Events unfolding right back to when she first came looking for Chloe in Smallville.

No soft, baby blue gazes, or begging was going to cut it tonight.

Lois heard the key in the lock, and she immediately got to her feet. She was going to face him head on, give him no chance to get comfortable.

"Hey, Lois. You're home early." Clark threw his keys onto the table by the door, and began to take off his coat.

Lois resisted the urge to put her hands in the pocket of her jeans, instead folding them across her chest.

"Yeah. Something to do with my baby cousin taking a trip to the Emergency Room."

Clark paused to actually turn and look at his fiancee, but she didn't give him the opportunity to speak. She marched towards him, and slapped his arm. It felt as if the bones in her hand had crumbled, but her anger pushed her forward.

"Are you going to tell me what happened, or am I going to have to sit through another bullshit tale?"

"It wasn't my fault."

Lois actually barked out a laugh in his face. Part of her had actually expected a denial, but this was a joke.

"Compared to a human woman, you have uncountable strength. Tell me just how a tiny woman like Chloe posed a physical threat! How were you left with no choice but to nearly break her arm?"

"You don't understand, Lois! She's working with Lex! She's-"

"She's my family! Chloe did nothing wrong but marry a man you despise. Did you ever stop to think that if her friends had looked for her, and that the man she loved hadn't abandoned her, she wouldn't have done this? You were the first to give up, Clark! No matter how much I begged, and you're surprised that it's bitten you on the ass!"

Lois stormed over to the other side of the room. She hadn't felt the urge to hit him so badly for years, and the last thing she needed was to end up in the ER herself.

"She ran me over. Did she tell you that?"

"You're seriously trying to turn this around? We're not in second grade anymore! There is no 'she did this, he did that'. She ran you over trying to get away from you. She ran you over after you picked up her car with her in it! Do you realise the harm you could have caused? She was lucky not to have more than an arm in a sling!"

"So this is my fault?" Clark yelled back.

He was angry. Lois was glad about. She could fight angry people better than stupid.

"Yes! It all is, Clark!" She pulled the engagement ring from her finger and threw it at him. He caught it before it hit him in the chest.

"What is this?" He asked.

Lois turned towards the bedroom and began to pick up her suitcases, ignoring his calls for her to answer him. Only once she had her bags did she even look him in the face.

"I thought I knew you. I can't be with a man who is only a hero when it suits him. I have sat here and thought about all of the times that you have just left those you claim to love. I don't recognise the boy Martha Kent was so proud of."

"Did Chloe put you up to this?"

"Argh!" Lois screamed out, "How can you not get this! I can't sleep next to a man who feels like it's okay to slap my cousin around when it suits him! If you have done it to her, who is to say you haven't done it to others. Hell, even I wouldn't be safe!"

"That's not true!"

"You know, I always wondered how Chloe ended up with those bruises last year. She covered them well, but I saw. She said that self-defence lessons with Oliver had gone a little too far, but I knew she was lying. I guess I know the truth now, right?"

"It was the red kryptonite, it-"

"Save it, Clark." Lois set down her suitcases and reached into her handbag to withdraw an envelope. "I found one of Lex's lawyers waiting at the door when i arrived home. He had this for you."

Clark took it from her and began to open the envelope.

"It's a restraining order. You're no longer allowed near Chloe. Lex still has friends in high places it seems. If you contact her using your powers, then I'm sure there will be evidence of some sort. Take the hint."

"Please, Lois. Don't let Lex do this to us. I lost Lana because of him, I can't lose you too. I beg you, please stay so we can talk through this."

Lois paused, but refused to look at him. Softly, she asked, "Did Chloe beg for you to let her go?"

Her question was met with silence as Clark looked at his feet.

"That's what I thought."

Clark got down on his knees in front of her. "Just give me a chance to explain."

She couldn't see how he could explain anything, let alone justifying his actions. He'd beat up her cousin, on more than one occasion. He also hadn't asked how she was. Clark Kent had put his former best friend, her family, in the ER, and hadn't even asked how she was doing.

Finally putting her hand into her pocket, she pulled out the small green rock from inside it's small lead box. Clark didn't have a chance to react before her fist connected solidly with his jaw.

It hurt her hand, but not nearly as much as it would have without the meteor rock. The pain gave way to mild satisfaction as she saw the cut on his lip.

"As you are obviously worried, I thought I should tell you that Chloe's in pain, but she's fine. I'll be sure to let your mother know not to worry." Lois picked up her suitcases and made her way out of the apartment.

It was pathetic, but the sad truth was that to hurt Clark, you had to attack his heart. Or what was left of it. If her departure didn't open his mind to a few truths, a visit from a scolding senator would do the trick.

Oliver sat in Watchtower, watching the feed gathered from the Luthor mansion yesterday, before it was disconnected. Tess had left to grab some lunch an hour ago, a mild protest of her disapprovement for reconnecting the video access to her brother's home.

It didn't matter what the redhead thought. He knew things weren't right with Chloe, and he was determined to prove it. There was a small glimmer of self-satisfaction as he watched her on screen.

She was tired and frail looking, and the sling on her arm couldn't be ignored either. Something had happened to Chloe yesterday, and he would bet a small fortune that it had something to do with Lex.

The doors opened as Tess returned with a coffee cup in hand.

"Haven't you finished with that thing yet?" She sighed, throwing her handbag onto the couch.

"I need you to pull up Chloe's medical records."

"Why?" She raised her eyebrows in question, but still walked towards the monitor.

"Look at her." Oliver got up from his chair to let Tess sit in front of the monitor.

Tess sat down and watched the screen, and shrugged as she saw Chloe walking around her office.

"She's hurt her arm, you don't need medical records for that."

"We need to find out what Lex did to her." he insisted.

"That's an assumption, and we all know what they say when you assume." she said in a mocking voice.

"This isn't a time for joking, Tess!" he snapped.

"I'm not digging into her medical records." She pushed the keyboard away from herself, "My God, Oliver, leave the woman with at least a shred of privacy."

"If you don't, I'll ask Victor."

"Go ahead," She smirked, "I bet he'll give you the same answer too."

"He's hurting her! I know you and Chloe never saw see eye-to-eye, but this is ridiculous."

"I might not like Lex, and God knows I don't trust him, but I have seen them together. He wouldn't hurt her. Even if you don't believe he has genuine feelings for her, you should at least be able to admit that he wouldn't do anything to hurt their public image."

They both looked at the screen as Chloe looked right into the camera, pointing a remote at it with her good arm. She knew they were there, and despite looking so tired, there was a spark in her eyes. With the small tap of her thumb the screen went to static.

"I think that's message enough for you, Oliver. I've had that look thrown my way a few times in the past."

"She doesn't know what she's doing."

"I think you'll find she does. Don't push her." Tess told him, her voice firm.

Oliver looked at the woman next to him. Her bitterness and jealousy of Chloe had gone to her head. If she wasn't so concerned that Chloe would return and replace her, she would be helping.

"Chloe is genuinely happy, even Lois says so. I think it's time to let her go."

"What would Lois know?"

"She's her family. There was a time that you respected what she thought too."

"I'm not listening to this." Oliver walked away, ignoring the quiet insults aimed in his direction as he opened Watchtower's doors.

It didn't matter what Tess thought. There was too much Luthor blood in her veins for her to be objective, anyway. She probably liked the idea of having Chloe as a sister-in-law, as far away from the JLA as possible.

By the end of the week, everything would be in place. His plan had slowly come together, and all that was left now was to get Emil and J'onn on board. They were taking the most convincing. Emil was calling it a 'crisis of conscience', but that was because he didn't see the bigger picture.

Oliver pulled out his phone. Perhaps Chloe's most recent hospital admission would be enough to convince the good doctor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Wanted (6/?)

**Fandom:** Smallville

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Pairing:** Chloe/Lex, hints of Chloe/Oliver, hints of Oliver/Dinah

**Rating:** R

**Spoilers:** to the beginning of season 10 to cover myself!

**Summary:** Sequel to 'Nobody's Pawn'.

**Author Note:** All comments and reviews are appreciated. For the sake of this fic, Oliver never exposed his identity to the world.

Dedicated to Solo, because she could do with a loving billionaire of her own.

It was a bright, new day and Chloe was sat at her computer, waiting for the urge to write. The cursor blinked on the blank screen, mocking her. The story was there, but she was too distracted to type.

It wasn't the encounter with Clark the day before, she knew it. There had been plenty of times in her life where she had been hurt or almost killed, and it had never suppressed the urge to put words on paper.

It was her little big secret.

Every time she thought of the tiny life growing inside her she felt herself still. She should have told Lex yesterday, but she knew why she had kept it to herself.

The last year had been a life-changing, drama filled upheaval. She and Lex had been through so much in the last year, did they really needed the added pressure that a child would bring? Sure, they wouldn't have the financial worries like most people in their situation, but they had bigger things to worry about.

After Clark's demonstrating yesterday, would any child she and Lex have be a target? It was certainly something to be concerned about,. If he could treat someone he's known since childhood that way, would her child be given any leniency?

The doors to her office opened with a loud bang, making Chloe instinctively reach for the gun under her desk. When she looked at the unannounced intruder, Chloe let out a sigh of relief and let go of the weapon.

"What's with all the bags Lois? Moving in?" Chloe said with a chuckle, as her cousin struggled to bring all three cases into the room.

"Funny you should say that." She dumped the bags in the doorway and took a seat on Chloe's 'thinking couch'. "Guess who's moving in!"

"You left Clark?" Chloe was genuinely surprised.

She had figured they would argue, that Clark would be sleeping on Oliver's couch for a week, but that he would be forgiven.

Lois fluttered her left hand. "Gave back the rock and everything. I'll go back for the rest of my stuff later."

"Are you sure you want to stay here?"

Lex was going to have kittens. His wife, the ex-journalist, and her reporter cousin under one roof. What could go wrong?

"I spent the night at a hotel, but my salary won't allow me to check in every night. So, that leads me to plead with my favourite cousin for a spot on her couch." Lois gave Chloe her doe eyes, almost pouting for sympathy.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "I think we can do better than a couch."

"You sure Lex won't mind?" The question would have seemed serious, if Lois wasn't already clapping her hands and beaming a toothy smile.

"I'm sure you've already thought of an argument in case he objects." Chloe smirked as she sat down next to the brunette.

"True. I promise I won't be here long, it's just until I can get myself back on my feet. I've already grabbed listings of vacant places in Metropolis."

Chloe paused for a moment as a thought hit her.

"You know, I might be able to help you out. You won't get any money you put into your last apartment until Clark sells up, and finding a deposit for a decent place is going to be impossible."

"I'm not taking Luthor's money." Lois said, crossing her arms across her chest defiantly.

"Not Lex's, mine."

"Until you married Lex, you had about as much cash as I did. Nickels in a coffee jar aren't getting me anywhere."

"I'm selling Watchtower. At least, I've been wanting to, but just haven't got around to it."

Lois' face softened, "But Jimmy bought you that place."

"That's one of the reasons I want to sell up. It's not right that old friends are using the last gift he gave me as a base of operations to destroy my marriage."

"You mean your husband, not your marriage." Lois corrected.

"Oh, I meant marriage. I've found ten separate bugs since I moved in here, all of them the same QI tech used by the JLA."

"Oliver bugged you?" Lois' eyes widened in surprise.

"Clark knew too. I'm surprised they didn't let it slip."

"No, because they know I would have kicked their asses; superpowers be damned!"

"So, now you know why I want the place gone. The sale might disrupt their operations for a short while, before Oliver no doubt buys me out. So, the money is yours, if you want it."

"I really don't know what to say." Lois threw her arms around Chloe and hugged her tight.

"You can pay me back one day, if you want. It's not like I need the money now, and with my book deal, I still have an income of my own. It's partially my fault that you're not living with Clark right now."

"Hey! You can cut that crap, right now. You didn't ask for Clark to throw you around, and you didn't force him to act like an ass. He did that all on his own."

"He didn't give you a convincing explanation?" Chloe asked, still surprised that he hadn't managed to charm her cousin round.

"He didn't give me an explanation, full stop. I hate to say this Chlo, but he wasn't even sorry. That's when I knew I was making the right decision. I can't marry a man like that."

"So there's no chance of a reconciliation?"

"How could I forgive a man who has no problem laying his hands on a pregnant woman when it suits him?"

"In all fairness, he doesn't know I'm pregnant." Chloe hated making an excuse for the man, but it was the truth.

"It doesn't matter. Who's to say he wouldn't turn on me? I've not exactly been anti-Luthor lately."

"I can't see it."

"Well, either way, I am changing the subject." Lois took off her jacket and got comfortable. "Have you told Lex yet?" She said, nodding towards Chloe's stomach.

"No. He's asked me to drop into Luthorcorp just before lunch, because he won't be home until late. I was thinking about just telling him then, but I can wait now you're here."

"You're not using me as an excuse, Sullivan." Lois snapped her fingers, "I'll tell you what, we'll drive into Metropolis, you go up to see Lex, then we'll head out for lunch. You can fill me in on what else Queen and his lackeys have been doing, and I'll tell you how I had Clark Kent begging on his knees."

Chloe kind of hoped that she would be able to avoid talking about Clark, but she guessed it would only be fair. Lois had been all set to marry the man until she mixed things up with the truth.

"Lunch sounds great. It's not like I can concentrate on work at the moment anyway."

"I'm not surprised. At least we know the Metro Coffee isn't bugged!" Lois added cheerily.

"It scares me, how determined they are to watch our daily lives. How interesting can a morning talk over coffee and cereal be?"

"I'd be feeling uneasy too. Oliver isn't the same man he was before you left. Even Dinah is bitching to all that will listen, and from what eye-witness reports I've come across, he's become more aggressive and irrational while patrolling."

"And that's my fault?" Chloe felt her defences start to rise.

"No. It's his pride and jealousy; I've told him as much. That probably accounts for why I'm blacklisted at all QI press conferences."

"That's why I hope selling Watchtower sends the right message. I want that part of my life over with, and hopefully they will see that too."

Lois stared at her cousin for a long while. "You know, when you got into this with Luthor, I was sure this was all about revenge; but now? I think you're actually falling in love with this life. You really do want this."

"I love my life. There's not a thing I would change. Well, maybe for Lex to be home more often, but we all know that's not going to happen anytime soon."

Lois stared a little longer with a knowing smile on her face.

"Come on, grab your purse. Lunch is on me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Wanted (7/9)

**Fandom:** Smallville

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Pairing:** Chloe/Lex, hints of Chloe/Oliver, hints of Oliver/Dinah

**Rating:** R

**Spoilers:** to the beginning of season 10 to cover myself!

**Summary:** Sequel to 'Nobody's Pawn'.

**Author Note:** All comments and reviews are appreciated. For the sake of this fic, Oliver never exposed his identity to the world.

Dedicated to Solo, because she could do with a loving billionaire of her own.

"I'll be ten minutes, tops." Chloe said, leaning her head into the window of Lois' car.

"I'll park up and wait in the car. I don't want to witness any mushiness!" With a smile Lois pulled away from the kerb, and set off to find somewhere she would be less likely to get a ticket.

With a fluttering in her stomach, Chloe pulled her handbag up higher onto her shoulder, and headed into the Luthorcorp building.

She had the appointment card for her ultrasound in the bag, and she wanted Lex to have it. He could then chose if he wanted to be there.

Lois was right about talking to Lex now. She was feeling fatigued a lot quicker these days, and there was a good chance she would be sleeping by the time Lex got home. Knowing she was pregnant, it would at least put some of Lex's fear about her health to ease. For the first time in days, they might both actually have a good night's sleep.

Smiling at the security in the lobby, she headed to the executive elevator and put in the code Lex had given to her. As it started to ascend, she tried to take a deep breath. There was nothing to be worried about. She was happy, and that was the most important thing.

Second guessing herself and over-thinking had always been a problem of hers. She just needed to have faith in the relationship she had with Lex. They were more than business partners, and after thinking on Lois' words, maybe things were changing. Chloe was certain that he would want to see her today, because he would want to, not as part of a Luthor show.

For her, things certainly didn't feel like an arrangement any more. Something had changed.

It wasn't long until she reached Lex's floor. Taking another deep breath, she exited the elevator, and made her way towards his office. Her presence was barely noticed, which was nice. The staff here had quickly learned that she wasn't the Luthor to be worried about.

Approaching Lex's assistant, she waited for the young woman to notice her presence.

"Mrs Luthor! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Mr Luthor is available, if you want to head on through."

"Thank you, Mary."

Chloe knocked softly on the door, just incase he was talking on the phone.

"Come in."

She gently pushed the door open to see Lex sat at the big,glass desk situated in the middle of the room.

He looked up once she entered, and his schooled face transformed into one that wore a smile just for her. It was shocking how she had missed the small signs that things had changed between them.

"To what do I owe this pleasant interruption?" He asked as he immediately stood up, and walked to her to give her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I have something I need to tell you, and I wanted to make sure you knew before I fell asleep tonight."

"I swear that after tomorrow my schedule will calm down."

Chloe led him towards the leather couch by the door, and made him sit down next to her.

"I'm not complaining, I promise. It's just that this is kind of a big deal."

"Is this about the doctor's appointment the other day?"

She should have known that she hadn't acted completely normal. "Yes. The doctors told me something, and I wasn't sure how I felt about it. I was also worried about your reaction."

"What's the matter?"

Chloe could see that he had paled slightly. "I'm not ill; I'm pregnant."

"Thank God!" Lex sighed with relief as he brought her into a tight hug "You have no idea how worried I've been thinking something was seriously wrong."

"But it's happy news, right?" Chloe said, still feeling those nerves unsettling her stomach.

He sat back, still not letting go of her. "Chloe, that's the best news I've had for a very long time."

She finally let herself relax. "Good."

Lex kissed her and continued to hold her close.

"How far along?"

"A few weeks. They've given me an appointment for an ultrasound to work out the dates. I was hoping you'd be able to come."

"I'll be there for every scan, every appointment. I promise."

Seeing the pure joy on his face had her beaming a smile back at him too.

"But how are you? I know we didn't plan for this just yet."

"I was shocked, and it took some getting used to...but I want this. I'm actually happy!" It felt so liberating just saying the words. They were going to be parents in a few short months.

"How about we head out to celebrate? If we happen to pass by some baby stores,then so be it."

"As nice as that sounds, the reason I didn't wait until tonight to let you know, is because I know how busy you are here. It's important you finish up here, and clear this nightmare schedule of yours. Then we'll have plenty of time to talk and arrange things for the baby. Maybe if I'm awake when you get home tonight, we can celebrate in our own way."

Chloe leaned forward and gave him a lingering kiss on his lips, and her returned it.

"I love you."

Hearing those words from him shocked her into silence. Things had changed between them, but she hadn't expected things to have changed to that degree.

"I-"

"I'm not expecting you to say it back, Chloe. I know you've noticed that things have changed between us, and I just wanted to put that out there. I needed you to know." He kissed her again before helping her to stand.

"Ok…"

"If you leave the appointment card with Mary, I'll make sure I put the date in my planner." He gave her another quick peck on the cheek, "We'll talk tonight. No pressure."

"Alright." She smiled back. He hadn't lied to her since the day they'd gotten together. "I'll let you carry on here, Daddy."

Lex broke into a wide grin. "I think I like the sound of that."

Chloe gave him another kiss goodbye and left him to his work. She gave the appointment card to Mary before happily making her way to the elevator.

As she pressed the button for the ground floor, she replayed Lex's words in her head. She was shocked, but as the elevator descended she realised it was a happy shock. There was that small voice in the back of her head asking if Lex Luthor really knew how to love, if it wasn't just some kind of obsessiveness that he interpreted as love.

She knew she was overthinking everything, as usual. Deep down, she accepted that she wouldn't happily have a baby with someone who lacked the capacity to love.

Did she love him back, that was the real question. He gave her butterflies at times, and that heady feeling of pure happiness. Recently, she'd put it down to hormones, and early pregnancy signs.

Thinking about it, really thinking about it, that was the way things had started for Clark. And Jimmy. And Oliver.

Every day, she looked forward to seeing him, and in his arms she felt safe and secure. She only ever relaxed in his company, and she always needed to hear about his day.

She'd fallen in love with him, and hadn't realised it.

She loved Lex.

It should have taken her by surprise, but deep down, she knew Lex was right. Things had changed, and they were both good with that. Loving someone who loved you in return wasn't a bad thing.

Chloe hit the button to return to the top floor. She had to tell him, and she had to tell him now. She didn't want to wait, and for him to believe she had thought her way into this.

She kept on punching the button, hoping to move the elevator quicker.

That was when the power went out.

"Crap." Chloe muttered to herself. She hoped that she hadn't shorted something while pounding the keys.

Trying to remain calm, she pressed the alarm button. She assumed it was a quiet one, because she heard no bells ringing.

"Hello?" She spoke into the intercom. "Can you hear me?"

She heard movement above her, and someone lifted off the hatch. Thank God LuthorCorp had a rapid maintenance crew.

"I'm stuck in here! Any chance of turning on the lights?" She called up

There was no reply. She was starting to get a bad feeling about this, and backed herself into a corner, and began rummaging in her purse for her taser.

That was when the arrow embedded itself in the wall, two inches from her face. There wasn't time to scream before the gas it emitted knocked her unconscious.


End file.
